Then, and now (18 years old Rated M)
by Transcendense
Summary: An erotic story of a newly wed couple, focusing on the past events that led them to be together. It evokes sadness, love, rejection, acceptance, and many more powerful, and moving themes. First erotica fan fiction. Comments and feed back are appreciated


Chapter 1  
"Mmm….ahh", Tra said very slowly, and tiredly while stretching her arms above her head. She woke up in bed next to her spouse, Kevin Legaspi, who was still fast asleep. The previous night before, they had gotten married in the Amoria chapel, and drove home to their house in Orbis. They were school sweethearts as young as she could remember.

Back in the fifth grade, Tra was always bullied by guys, and was unpopular, and was usually depressed. They would push, and shove her down the stairs, and on the playground because they hated her short, weird name. They criticized her everyday. One day while skipping rope, on the blacktop, the bullies came up from behind Tra quietly, and rammed her down into the cement pavement, scraping her leg, and sending her skidding across the rock. They sent the defenseless girl flying across the ground, as she skidded into view of Kevin, he immediately stopped breakdancing and ran over to help her. He got down on one knee, and laid the girl's head to rest on his left arm, while his other arm wrapped around her, making sure she was okay.  
"Holy fuck, what happened to you?!", Kevin said panickedly. "Who did this to you?"  
"I...I was skipping rope, and then…" she broke into tears.  
Kevin examined the girl's body; he found a bloody, scraped leg that had rocks lodged into her flesh, ripped clothes, a gash on her forehead, scraped, bloody palms, and her drenched clothes that had ripped while she was rolling over on the cement. "Hush," Kevin said, warmly. Tra managed to turn her head to look him in the eyes. Their eyes met; her dark, hazel eyes with her icy gaze, met Kevin's fiery jett-black eyes.  
"What's your name?" Kevin asked the girl, their eyes still locked onto each others. "My name's Tra…", she said in a muffled voice. The sky turned dark, filling with sadness and hurt. The thick dark clouds began to cry for the tortured girl. It began to rain; the droplets of water splashing on them. *Plip, plop, plip, plop* Kevin scanned the playground, and saw four guys walking up to Tra. He was shocked to find out that his best friends; Michael, Billy, Vincent, and Henry, were bullying Tra. He glared at them with a fiery passion of great dismay.  
"Guys, what are you doing?! Why're you hurting her? She's done nothing wrong, so leave her alone, got it? If you don't leave her alone, I'll take you all on. Right here, right now!", Kevin said furiously at them. Tra had never felt the touch of another person, and Kevin was her first. The warmth of his body, rubbing off on her, with his chivalry. She mustered enough strength to sit up, "Hey, don't move too much, you're badly injured", Kevin said worriedly.  
"Ay Kev, what gives man? Why you protecting that hoe? She's a nobody. She's garb-", Henry said, in a maniacal voice. Anger rushed through Kevin's body, clenched his face, and punched Henry right in the face, cutting his sentence off.  
"AUGH. YOU STUPID ASS CUNT. YOU PUNCHED ME. NOW I'M BLEEDING", Henry exclaimed in a whiny voice.  
"Maybe you shouldn't pick on this defenseless girl, you ass hole!", Kevin retorted.  
The bullies ganged up and defended Henry, and taking his place, while he walked to the nurse's office.  
"What're you going to do Kevin, take that random skanks side, or take ours?, Vincent said, as if he had been betrayed by his best friend.  
"What you guys are doing isn't right! Even though you guys may be my best friends, this isn't right, and if I have to go against my friends to protect her, I WILL.", Kevin said boldly. He stood up, and walked in front of Tra, guarding her. The rain was pouring down, and his hair began to cover his face. He brushed it to the side.  
Tra's broken soul had been relinquished of all the sadness and pain in an instant just by hearing those words, "if I have to go against my friends to protect her, I WILL" come out of his mouth. She began to shed tears, not of sadness, but of happiness. Her heart felt warm, and heavy, so was she down there, but she was unaware.  
"Sorry to see ya go sport, but if you don't wanna roll with us, you gotta go." said Vincent, vengefully.  
"I won't lose here. Not to you! Not to nobody! I...I PROTECT THE WEAK!" Kevin said, loudly.  
Tra's heart began to race, her head filling with thoughts of them being together. She managed to get up and run, but Vincent dashed after her, pushing Kevin aside to the ground. He caught up to Tra and caught her hair, pulled her back, and whipped her head into the ground.  
"NO~!" Kevin said. He was beginning to tear up. "YOU ASS HOLE. NO ONE TOUCHES HER. SHE'S MINE", Kevin roared, furiously, running passed Michael and billy who were just standing there awkwardly, pondering if they should help Vincent, or not. They decided to play rock, paper, scissors.  
Tra's head lay firmly planted into the cement, staring up at Vincent. He crouched over, and whispered into her ear, "You have a cute face, let's see what else your momma gave ya." He said pervertedly.  
She began to cry, and his hands groped her face. She heard Kevin's voice in the distance, getting louder, and more clearer.  
"AUGHH!" Kevin moved his right shoulder in front, holding it tight into his body, and rammed Vincent aside. "Back off, you sick freak. No one touches her, but me! I don't know why I want to protect her, but it feels right!" Kevin sprinted towards Vincent who was still recovering from the blow. Kevin commenced a coin drop into a windmill one foot away from Vincent, and propelled himself closer after each mill, and struck Vincent down again.  
"That's some incredible leg strength, you got there, Legaspi, and good execution", Vincent said, spitting out blood. "Don't fuck with me, you shrimp!", Vincent launched himself off the ground onto Kevin, and they began to quarrel, while rolling. Tra still lay dazed and motionless in the cement ground. She was feeling light-headed, and the back of her head began to feel heavy. She was unaware that she was bleeding, and lost consciousness.  
The fight finally ended between the two, with Kevin being victorious. He picked himself up off the ground, brushed the rocks off his shoulder.  
"Augh...How...how did you win? You don't even…" Vincent abruptly stopped in the middle of his sentence, and passed out. "I won, because I'm protecting my friend.", Kevin retorted. He ran back over to where Tra was, and carefully dug her out of the imprint she had made when she was beat into the ground. Kevin's hands were covered in blood.

"No...NO~! Tra, I'm so sorry...I...I couldn't protect you…" Tears began to roll down his face, onto his chin, and then onto Tra's face. "Don't leave me!" he shouted. He put his left arm under her neck, and his right arm under her legs, then got up. He walked to the nurse's office, hanging his head in shame.  
"Good Heaven's what happened to her?!", the nurse exclaimed. "She...she was bullied," Kevin said stutteringly.  
"Please, set her down on the bed. I'll take a look at her", said Nurse Riven. "Okay," Kevin said while sniffling. His heart, and chest felt heavy with a burden.  
Nurse Riven carefully examined Tra's bruised flesh. Tra was still unconscious. Nurse Riven put on some latex gloves, and checked Tra's pulse on her neck, and wrist. There was still a pulse, but it was faint, and very slow. Riven walked over to the cabinet across the room, and brought the first aid kit back over to the bed.  
"Will she be all right?", Kevin asked in a melancholy tone.  
"She should, but she has suffered fatal damage and trauma. She needs surgery. If I turn her over, you can see that there's a crack in the back of her head. Who know's how long she's been bleeding. It was a good thing you brought her when you did." Riven made some arrangements for an ambulence to pick up Tra, and Kevin. They were rushed to the Hospital over in Henesys, where Tra would have her surgery. Tra was lifted out of the ambulence, and on to a stretcher, and roller, accompanied by four people in white gowns, and Kevin. They met up with Tra's surgeon/provider who would perform the surgery.  
"Hello, there. I'm Surgeon Shen. I'll be performing the operation on Tra. I'll keep you posted on her recovery, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave.  
"No, I can't leave her. I need her. No...she needs me.", Kevin said softly. "I'm sorry, but I can only her parent or guardians be with her.", replied Shen.  
Kevin walked home with the rain patting his head, with his head slumped down, and hands in his pocket.  
A month after the incident with Tra, Shen called Kevin, and updated him. Tra has fully recovered from her surgery, and is in tip top condition, and said he could pick her up.  
Kevin, thrilled to hear that she was okay, asked his mom to drive him to the hospital to pick her up.  
When they arrived at the hospital, Kevin walked up to the receptionist, and asked to see Tra. She was in room 183, block C. He rode in the elevator with his mom, holding a box of chocolates, and get well flowers.  
"180...181...182...Ah! 183 C! here it is!" Kevin said excitedly. He knocked on the door, and peered inside. He didn't see anybody, and walked in. He walked over to the bed curtains, pushed them aside, and saw Tra smiling, for the first time in her life.  
Their eyes met again, Kevin froze. "Uh...I brought you these, and I'm here with my mom to pick you up." He said, nervously. "Thank you," Tra said gently. Ever since that day, Kevin filled Tra's needs, and heart and they've been close ever since

Tra's repressed memories had ended, and looked over to her side. Kevin was still sleeping. She was very greatful for him for saving her, and owed him her life. Tra devoted her mind, body, and soul to Kevin for his great nobility, and standing up to his friends. She uncovered the blanket, sat up, and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth. When she finished, she looked at the clock. It was 10:28 a.m. Kevin is a professional movie director, and had to be somewhere by 12:00 to shoot a film. Tra went down the stairs, and into the kitchen to make him breakfast. She made him strawberry crepes, drizzled in strawberry syrup, whipcream, and berries, with bacon and hashbrowns on the side, and fresh squeezed breast milk. She brought the tray of food up to the room. She set the food down on the counter nearby, and began undressing them both. She dragged Kevin into the middle of the bed, so that none of them would fall off. His penis was soft, but soon got erect. Tra massaged Kevin's rock hard penis with her soft, smooth hands, in a twisting motion, up and down his shaft. Kevin moaned and grumbled but remained asleep. She put her head closer to his penis, and began to suck on it. His bulbous penis entered her mouth, and she began to suck him, making sure to twirl her tongue. The warmth of his penis made her mouth water, as she sucked him harder, and faster. She took an ice cube, and ran it across her lips, and down her neck, onto her chest, with her voluptuous breast exposed. She then began to run the ice across her breast, and around her nipples, making them even harder, and bigger. She continued to run the ice down her body until she got to her dripping wet vagina. She rubbed the ice into her pussy, against her labia, and inserted the ice. She took her index and middle finger, and fingered her vagina, scraping her inside walls roughly for maximum pleasure. She fished the ice cub out of her vagina, put it in her mouth, and began to blow Kevin again. Kevin's whole body was twitching, and he moaned, but remained in his slumber. Tra swirled her tongue around, with the ice, around the tip of Kevin's penis, until he finally couldn't hold it. She felt his cock contract in her mouth as he was about to blow, pulled out, and ejaculated on her soft, innocent face, with her warm hands will squeezing out the left over cum. She took his penis, and smack herself on the cheek, put it in her mouth one last time to suck out the remaining sperm, and pushed his penis all the way into one of her cheeks, making it bulge. She throated his whole cock without gagging, and slurped up the saliva running off of his penis. She massaged it gently, while getting into position. She kissed him gently on the lips, and worked her way down his neck, onto his chiseled abs, and onto his penis once again. Kevin laid on his back, and Tra planted herself above him, with her pussy, one feet above from his dick. She carefully lowered herself, with the bulb just touching her labia. Kevin moaned, and moved his head in the opposite direction. Tra, spreading her legs, while leaning back and using her left hand as support, and looked at her husbands body. She grabbed hold of his penis with her right hand, and moved it around in circulation motions, stroking her labia. She positioned his stiff love rod, and began to insert the bulbous head inside of her. She could feel the inside of her vagina open, and stretch and get hot. She glided the penis into her soft, wet pussy, until her vagina was touching the base of Kevin's cock. She let go of the penis, and put her right hand behind her, firmly on the bed to support her, and began to thrust him, only using her hips,  
"Nnghhh…" Tra moaned, lightly. She began gyrating his dick from side to side, but gently as to not break him. She took her hips, and swung them from side to, and finally used her body to fuck the penis in a circular motion. Kevin's face began to tense up, become red, and sweat. His eyes closed, and quivering mouth turned Tra on even more, and thrusted harder than ever.

Kevin, just waking up, heard a faint pounding sound that got louder as he became more awake. He saw his wife, Tra, fucking him while he was asleep, as he got up, Tra let out a moan that made the room, and everything in it shiver, lifted herself up off his dick, and squirt onto his face, with his mouth open in shock. Never had Kevin been pleasured while in his sleep. Kevin moved his head to get catch every last drop of her sweet, sweet honey, swirled it in his mouth and swallowed. He saw Tra's, legs spread wide, supporting herself with her arms and legs, and her chest and body facing upward. He saw her tanned, pink nipples swell up, and bounce. He sat up and collapsed onto her breast while Tra laid in shock. She couldn't feel her body from below her waist. Kevin took his hands, and massaged her chest. He got a handful of her breast, and squeezed. Tra lay on the bed, face red, with beads of sweat forming all over her body. Kevin pulled himself closer to Tra's fantastic, milky tits, and began to suck on them. The rock hard nipples entered his mouth, and swirled his tongue around them. He took his teeth, and bit into her nipples, releasing some milk into his mouth. Tra let out a sharp groan, and lay in bed, on her back unable to move. Kevin switched breasts, and did the same to the other one. He looked over at the clock, and gasped. It was 11:23 a.m., and he had only ten minutes to get ready, and thirty

minutes to drive to the studio. He got out of bed, and left his wife to lay there in bed, still unable to move. Her legs still spread apart, quivering and twitching. She followed Kevin around with her head, and saw him go into the shower. Her senses returned soon after, and snuck up behind Kevin, pushing him against the wall. Kevin turned around and kissed his beloved wife, passionately, pinned her up against the wall, and inserted his penis into her asshole. His wide cock moved aside the insides of her ass. He took his hands, and lifted Tra's legs into the air, as the shower head hit them both with water. Kevin moved to the back of the shower so Tra could extend her legs so he could use his hands. While thrusting Tra's butthole, Kevin took his left hand and wrapped it around her left side, and groped her breast, while his right hand was tinkering with her vibrant, wet, soapy pussy. The shower become steamy, and it was hard to see, but he could still feel her, and hear her as if she was right there in his ear. He finished his business quickly, and soaped up his body, and hers. He played with her tits one last time before he got dressed for work. He ate his breakfast, while walking downstairs, and took the cup of breast milk to go. He was off to work.

Chapter 2  
Tra dried herself with a nearby towel hanging on the wall. She walked over to the closest, and stared at the mirror. She examined her body carefully, running her head up and down the mirror. She moved closer, and looked at the beads of water on her body. She spread her legs while standing up, stretched her towel out, and took the left end of the towel, and slipped it under her leg, between her wet thighs. Her left hand holding onto the towel behind her, and her right hand clutching the towel in front. She began do a flossing motion with the towel with her hands to dry her vagina. The towel became hot, and wet, full of water, and some of her juices. She lifted her leg up, and stepped over the towel, and threw it over her shoulder. It was time for her monthly body check up. She moved closer to the mirror, only being two inches away from it, and leaned back, on all fours, using her hands and legs to support herself. She could see her vagina in the mirror, and her shiny, silky tits. She stared hard at her her breasts are round, and then a big lump just sticking out. She felt her quim drip a little, and proceeded with her inspection. She took her right hand and formed a peace sign with her index and middle finger, and spread her vagina lips apart. She checked under her flaps and found some leftover cum from earlier, and wiped it up on her finger, and ate it. She glided her fingers inside her vagina, exposing the pink pussy meat, and the walls. She reached for her speculum, inserted it into her vagina, and pried open her pussy, stretching it to maximum length. She let out a great, deep, heavy sigh that trembled through her body, all the way down to her toes and back up. She shined a flash light inside her vagina to check for any bumps, and discoloration, and found nothing. Her pussy was healthy. She unclamped the speculum, and took it out gently. She laid it on the floor, and stood up, collecting her strength. She grabbed ahold of her left breast with her left hand, and groped her nipple with the right. Using her middle finger and ring finger, she carrassed her smooth breasts to check for any lumps, and found nothing. She poked, and pinched her nipples to see if they would harden, enlarge and contract; they did, and her left breast was healthy. She did the same for the right, and it was also healthy.  
She picked up her speculum, and walked over to the sink to rinse it, and let it dry. She walked back over to the dresser, and took out a sleeveless black leather zip-up top, a black leather skirt, red gloves, and brown shoes. She dressed up as Tifa, and sat on her bed. She opened a package next to her bed. She opened the packaging, and found cat ears, a cat collar with a bell on it, and a butt-plug cat tail. She put the cat ears on her head, snapped the collar around her neck, and jumped around to make sure the bell worked. Her boobs bounced up, and around. She took the cat tail, and stuffed it into her ass hole. She looked in the mirror to see if everything looked right. She was wearing black furry cat ears, that were portruding on the sides of her head, a light blue collar, painted cat nose and whiskers on her nose and sides of her face, with a golden bell around her neck, while wearing a sleeveless, black leather zip-up top, with her nipples showing through, slightly unzipped, with her stomach bare, and her long frilled, black leather skirt, with the butt-plug cat tail, firmly planted in her anus. Her gloves were red, and wrapped around like brass knuckles, and wore red shoes that were like high heels. She walked downstairs, and opened the fridge, and felt a rush of cool air around her hot neck. She bent over, and began to dig in the fridge for food. The skirt around her waist had shifted to the front, and left her ass bare naked, with the cat tail sticking out. Tra rummaged through the fridge, and pulled out some flavorless yogurt, and strawberries. She stood back up, and closed the fridge door. She got out a bowl from the cupboard, and filled it with ice cubes. She broke open a new bottle of champagne, and poured some into a container. She looked in the drawers for her cooking utensil, the turkey baster, and brought it back upstairs to the room with her. She set the ice cubes, champagne, strawberries, yogurt, and turkey baster on the counter. Tra changed the bedsheets, and pillowcases and threw the dirty ones in the pile of laundry. She set the tray of food, and utensils on the side of the bed, and climbed into the middle of the bed. She fully unzipped her top, slowly, and her breasts bursts out. Her nipples could feel the fresh air tingling her, and her face got red. Tra moved the skirt over so that the front and back skirt flaps were to her right and left sides. She laid back on the bed, in a slanted position. She unplugged her butt hole by removing the cat tail, but before she did that, she firmly grabbed it, and gyrated the insides of her asshole. She could feel her ass meat tingle, and contract while plunging the plug in and out of her ass. She pulled the plug out, and brought it to her chest. She rubbed the end of the plug that had been in her anus on her breasts, and nipples. Her tits got harder, and bigger. She shifted the butt plug to her face, took a whiff, a and began to suck the plug. She could taste the lingering juices of her asshole. It tasted of faint, acai berry, and it turned her on even more. Her clit hardened as she sucked and ate her own ass juice. Her ass hole was contracting, opening wide, and then closing rapidly. She reached for a large strawberry, rubbed it around her nipples in a circle motion, and then shoved it into her ass hole while licking the plug still. Just using her anus, she sucked the strawberry in, and out. Forcing it out, and just before falling, sucking it back in with her tight hole. Her pussy was dripping wet, and was getting warmer with each passing moment. The suction from her asshole was beginning to pull on the strawberry, and squeezed some of the juice out. She could feel it's sweet juice, run into her anal cavity, and some of the juices appeared on the rim of her butt, seeping out. She put the butt plug down, and shifted over to her right side, and loaded up her turkey baster with yogurt. She took the base of the turkey baster, held it firmly, and glided it into her pussy with one hand, while rubbing the clit with her other.  
"NNGGHHH. AUUGHHH. AHHH", Tra moaned passionately, and weakly. She was becoming weak in her legs. She pushed and pulled the baster out like a dildo, and used her wrist to angle the baster to scrape her vagina wall. She let out an even greater moan that filled the room. She felt juices rush from her urethra, and pulled the baster out. Out came her squirt, furiously, flying everywhere. She moved her hips, aligning her pussy with her mouth so she could shoot her squirt into her own mouth. She drenched herself in her pussy juice, with the fruity taste of longan. The energy from Tra was sapped from her the second she squirted, and left her helpless. She shoved the baster back inside, and squeezed the ball, releasing the yogurt. She had overfilled her pussy with yogurt and was overflowing with it as she pulled the baster out. Her senses came back to her soon, and moved up against the bed frame. She positioned herself carefully, laying on her back, facing the cieling, while lifting her ass and pussy into the air. She shoved four fingers into her warm quim and got down and dirty with her snatch. She penetrated her vagina furociously, while wiggling her fingers. A chill went through her body, as she cringed in excitement. She was sweaty, and sticky with her juices, and smelled of her longan tasting pussy and squirt, and acai berry tasting asshole. She scene of her vagina and ass hole began to fill the entire house, and turned her on even more. She moved her fingers through the yogurt inside of her snatch, to release some juices to flavor to then tried to insert her last, and final finger, her thumb, into her pussy. She let out moans, and groans, of sexual desire. Her body twitched and ached all over in ecstacy. Her legs were shaking with excitement, as she inched her whole hand into her vagina. Some of the yogurt began to ooze out, and run down her stomach to her breasts, while some dripped from her pussy straight onto her great, sweat tits. Tra fisted her pussy to oblivion. She could feel all five of her fingers, and knuckles inside of her. She wiggled her fingers while penetrating her vagina. Her face turned red with excitement and gasped for air desperately, with her ass still up in the air, and using the bed frame as support. Tra could feel her g-spot with her fingers, and punched it hard. She could feel her vagina's contractions as it squeezed her hand.  
"AH~!" That punch was strong enough that it sent her pussy squirting, and forcing her own fist out of her pussy in a matter of seconds. She knew she only had a couple of seconds before she would stop squirting the squirt and yogurt mix, and pulled her pussy close to her face and began to eat her pussy flavored yogurt. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and smell her fruity vagina. Her pussy was only three inches away from her mouth now. Some of the yogurt and squirt splashed onto her face, and even into her nose. Her pussy was still spewing yogurt and squirt and she gulped her warm yogurt down. She held her body in this position until no more came out. She was weak in the legs, once again, and her legs immediately fell back flat onto the bed. Tra breathed heavily, like the ground was going cave in with each huff and puff. She looked at her own tits while she was breathing, and saw her chest inflate and deflate up and down. She felt a tingle in her clit, and kicked her legs back up, her pussy touching her mouth, and began to eat herself, sucking on the labia, and making it stretch even longer. She laid her legs back down on the bed, and reached for the champagne. She stuck the neck of the bottle inside of her vagina. The bottle's neck pushed her pussy meat aside, from side to side, as she moaned heavily. She tipped the bottle and could feel the sparkly tingle of the carbonated drink enter her womb. She used the bottle as a dildo, and angled it so the bottle scraped the inside walls of her pussy. Her pleasure was multiplied by ten, and could feel another squirt coming up. She ravaged her vagina faster and faster. She moaned heavier, and louder. The bottle was getting hotter, and hotter, and plunged deeper and deeper. Her smooth, pink pussy walls had become rigid with excitement, and sucked onto the bottle, not letting go. She almost managed to shove a the whole bottle inside of her vagina. She tipped the bottle fully up, letting all the champagn trickle into her vagina. She watched the bottle empty the drink, pulled the bottle out, and licked the neck of it, tasting her longan pussy. Her vagina was over flowing with champagne, and she kicked her legs up again so that her face met her pussy. She gulped the champagne down from her spewing pussy, until it was all gone. Tra put her legs back down on the bed, and reached over for some ice. She held the ice cube firmly, and transferred it from the bowl, over to her chest, but then slipped out. The ice slid around her tits, and nipples, hardening them, and down her body. Tra chased after the ice with her hand, but was too slippery for her to grab it. The ice then rolled onto her clit, stopped and she froze. Her eyes wide open, staring at the ice that managed to escape and send her into euphoria. Her last sounds were, "AUGHHHHHHHWWWUGHHHHHHNNNGHHHHHH",.as her body shook and quivered. She lay there awake, but frozen in place due to the ice touching her bare clit. She couldn't move, and was helpless. The insides of her vagina were contracting, every second and made her weak. She soon squirted after, soaking the bed sheets, herself, and the floor in the lingering scent of pungent longan.

Chapter 3  
While at the movie studio, Kevin was just about fed up with his dumb workers, and decided to quit shooting for the day. He had filmed for six hours, but only got thirty minutes worth of usable film for his movie. He drove back home to Orbis from Ellinia. Kevin parked his mercedes outside of the house. He got out of his car, reached for his bags, and walked up the stairs. He unlocked the door, and stepped into his house. "Hey, babe, I'm home…Ugh, today was the wor-" He abruptly cut his sentence and sniffed the air. He noticed a familiar, but faint smell. The smell of sex, and his wife. He also heard the echo of another man. An alarm triggered in his head thinking that she had sex with someone else while he was gone, and dropped his bags, kicked his shoes off, and ran up the stairs to see what his wife was up to. When he got up there, he entered the doorway, as he was turning his head to the left. She was still frozen from earlier from serious masturbation, and that the man's voice he had heard was only Taeyang's I need a girl, playing in the background. He was relieved that she was just masturbating. He walked over to the cabinet and was getting ready to change his clothes. "Baby, today I had the worst day. Johnathan, the hero of our movie, broke his hand from playing baseball an-" Tra interrupted him, "I missed you...No...We missed you. My pussy and I. I couldn't help it. I needed more stimulation because I couldn't wait, so I masturbated without you. I can't move though. You see that ice cube?", "Yeah, why?" Kevin said curiously. "As long as the ice cube is touching my clit, I can't move my body. It saps my energy and sends me into a euphoric state. I've been having one huge non-stop orgasm for three hours. I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed. I didn't want you to see me like this. But since you're standing up, can you see my glistening pussy? Does it look nice? My throbbing pussy wants you in it now." Tra said, weakly. Kevin lost his mind from seeing his wife's cum all over the bed, and floor, and seeing her unable to move. Kevin's penis became erect, and was bulging. So much blood filled that his pants burst open, and his cock was exposed. His penis twitched to the reaction of being in the sexual aroma of his wife's succulent vagina.  
"Baby, you're fucking gorgeous. I'll make your pussy mine.", Kevin said fullheartedly.  
"Why? It's already yours, It's been yours.", Tra said in a confused way.  
Tra was very weak, and had no strength, what so ever, and relied on Kevin's muscles and movements to fuck. He undressed her hurriedly, and roughed her shoulder up a little on accident. Kevin ran down the stairs, with his dick raised high between his legs, got some ice, and ran back upstairs. He shoved the ice inside of Tra's vagina, and began to make her melt.  
"NGHHHHHHUUUAUHHHWWW. WHATRE YOU DOING? IM GOING TO MELT, TAKE IT OUT", Tra said frantickly. Her face was turning red, with her mouth wide open. She loved the feeling and hated it at the same time.  
"I couldn't help but keep you in this state. You said you were in a euphoric state, right?" Kevin questioned her. "Yeah.", Tra replied.  
"Okay, so if you're in a euphoric state, and been cumming for 3 hours nonstop, I'll make your pussy melt and you feel even better", Kevin said, sound reassuringly. "Okay..I'm trusting you on this, Tra said unsurely.  
I can't move though, if I have ice in my pussy. You'll need to do the work for both of us." Tra said. "Don't worry babe. You're not the only one with good hands," Said Kevin. His wife was still laying in the middle of the bed, with her legs behind her head, as she had been earlier. He leaned over, picked her up by grabbing her right ass cheek with one of his hands, and rubbing it, then digging into it, and used his other hand and threw it around her shoulder. He hoisted his wife up, still in the same position. Tra let out a moan that sent her trembling. He brought her vagina close to his penis, and slid it in fast. He felt her hard nipples touch his chest. He could feel the warmth and the cool, tingling sensation from her warm pussy walls, and cold ice cubes. Tra moaned again, covered in sweat, with her face turning red, and still having contractions. Kevin thrusted his fat cock into her tiny pussy, shoving the ice and her meat around, scraping her insides.  
"UUGHHHHHHH OH MY GODDDDD. IM GOING TO BREAK. PLEASE STOP, IT'S TOO MUCH SENSATION." Tra whined."No can do, baby. You wanted my cock, and now it's here. You're going to get fucked, whether you want it or not." Kevin said controllingly.  
"No, I do want your cock, but this feeling, It's like you're making my pussy meat melt internally.", she said weakly. "Then I'm doing my job", Kevin said confidently while still fucking her.  
Tra bounced, up and down, motionless and helpless. She was leaning and clinging onto her husband just by planting her head over his broad 's vagina juices began to overflow again and burst out, while Kevin's cock was still inside. Kevin could feel the pressure of her squirt forcing him, and the ice out, but he pushed back harder, and plugged Tra's urethra up.  
"Heh, your pussy tried to force me out, but I'll show who's stronger.", Kevin chuckled. Tra's face turned bright red, and full of sweat. Her eyes wide, and her mouth gaping open , unable to speak, or moan, and barely able to breath. Tra was in a world of hurt, and sexual pain. She could no longer respond, or react to him, but still clung on to kevin. His penis still clogging her urethra, began to plunge her deeper and deeper, until he was inside of her stomach. Tra began drooling out of her mouth and could only stare at the wall with her head turned sideways. Clinging onto his body desperately not to fall, she could feel something working its way up from her g-spot throughout her entire body. Tra exploded squirt from every hole possible, due to Kevin's penis clogging her urethra. As Kevin's penis was forced out, Tra dropped to the ground, unable to speak, or moan. Her eyes rolled up, with her ass hole and vagina squirting, and mouth wide open shooting out squirt. Kevin still had a long way to go before he would cum, so he knelt down, and plunged his cock into her pussy. *schlick, schlick, schlick, schlick*, went his cock violating her insides. He stuck his penis inside of Tra before she could finish squirting from her pussy from the three hour orgasm build up. Tra was squirting internally, and remained silent, and frozen.  
"How was your squirt, baby?" Kevin asked, but Tra didn't reply. Her mind was blank the second she couldn't let her squirt out. Kevin, concerned with his wife not moaning, or responding used his cock, poked around her vagina, past the urethra, and into her stomach, and felt the ice cubes stuck. He gyrated her from side to side, and up and down, shuffling her insides around so the ice cubes could slip out. He felt them fall through, and touch the tip of his cock. He pulled out, and the ice shot out instantly, holding her while she was still releasing left over squirt. Tra had climaxed for the very first time, and released a sticky, thick, clear liquid, with the ice caught in it. It was dripping out as slow as molasses. Kevin walked over to the bed with her, and laid her on her stomach. He sat down on the edge of the bed frame, and faced upwards, staring at Tra's glistening, sticky vagina. Some of the sticky dripped onto his face, but he didn't mind and licked it up. He brushed the ice cubes aside, and caught all the clear, sticky cum with his mouth, and penetrated her with his tongue. "I'm still holding in my cum for you babe." Kevin said with his face buried in her vagina. He turned her onto her backside, and began to fuck her again. He went straight for her urethra, and thrusted into her stomach.  
"UNGH. YEAH BITCH. WHO'S YOUR DADDY?" Kevin said while panting. He was about to cum, and could feel Tra's vagina contracting again. He was about the cum, and tried to pull out so he could ejaculate on her face, but he couldn't budge. Her throbbing pussy was sucking onto his cock, and wouldn't let go. Kevin tried desperately to free himself to cum on her face, but ended up cumming in her stomach. Tra's urethra let go of his penis, and Kevin stood back. He rolled his shoulders back in circular motions as to stretch, and went on top of his wife. He planted his bulbous penis into her mouth with an ice cube, and closed it. He began to thrust his penis inside her mouth, poking each cheek, making it bulge. Tra's senses returned shortly after. The sticky that he drank, though, was a natural aphrodisiac that's time based and, released only by women when they climax for the very first time, and is a one time deal.  
"Aughhhuuuuooooahhhhhh" Tra let out a very long moan, and gasped for air frantickly, nearly passing out. Kevin saw her breasts heave up and down with each breath she took.

"That was fucking amazing, I've never felt anything like that before. I felt helpless for the longest time I've ever felt. My body, It...It feels like jello. I hadn't even eaten yet. I'm hungry. Can we eat something first that's not each other's genitals?" Tra asked. "Sure," Kevin said warmly.  
He carried her downstairs, both naked, and Tra covered in sweat, and cum all over her legs. He let her down gently, and put her arm around his shoulder to support her.  
"Do you want some strawberry fondue covered strawberries, baby", Kevin asked his wife. "Anything. I'm ravaged.", Tra replied hungrily, shaky, and light headedly. He set her down on the couch to recover. She could still barely move by herself, and her clit was still extremely hard, and flushed pink.  
Kevin got out the pots and pans, and prepared to make the fondue. He read the instructions on the box, and it said to add a cup of cream, one package of strawberry powder, one cup of strawberries, one tablespoon of corn starch, half a teaspoon of vanilla, one cup of milk, and one cup of washed strawberries. Kevin proceeded to turn the stove on, and ripped the bag of powder, and poured it into a large pot over the stove. He added in the vanilla, corn starch, and some strawberries, but didn't have any milk or cream. He told his wife that he was going to go to the store to buy them, and then the aphrodisiac kicked in. What if, he thought, he supplemented the cream and milk for some of Tra's cream and milk? He brought a measuring cup, and a bowl over to where his wife was sitting.  
"What're you doing with that?" she stared at him puzzledly. "I thought you were going to get some cream and mil-HEY WHATRE YOU DOING. IM STILL TEN-der down there...nnghh", Tra said confusingly at first, then in an alarmed way, then in a weak way. She was helpless. She couldn't move, or stop Kevin from touching her. He groped her big, pink tits, and squeezed the milk into the cup, then went down on her with his hands.  
"I MUST FUCKING HAVE THESE STRAWBERRIES NOW, AND I'LL USE YOUR JUICES." Kevin smirked. He took his hand out of her hot, vibing pussy, and slammed his cock into her, forcing her into the couch. Tra let out a scream of pain, and was already cumming again.  
"Good, good! GIVE ME ALL YOUR CREAM. THIS WHOLE BODY IS MINE!" He said while looking down at her wife, who looked very tired, and weak. Her legs began twitching, and her insides were starting to contract again. Her contracting pussy was squeezing his cock, and he got even bigger. Tra had lost all consciousness as her husband fucked her passionately. His bulbous penis head was scraping the insides, and he could feel his cock penetrate her meat. He plugged up her urethra again, and made her ejaculate a thick, silky white cream. He took his finger and scooped some off of her overflowing pussy and ate it. It tasted so sweet, and tangy that he wanted more. He fucked her in the stomach, until she could no longer move. Her clitoris was going out of control; one second it was light pink, the next is was bright pink, and it was getting bigger and smaller each second. He ejaculated again inside her stomach, and pulled out, and used his cock as a spoon to guide her natural pussy cream into the bowl. He returned her to a sitting position, but Tra collapsed over to her left side still drooling out her mouth, with her legs still shaking, and wet with her ejaculate. Kevin took the fresh squeezed breast milk, and natural pussy cream and added it to the fondue mixture. He turned the stove to a higher setting, and whisked in the ingredients; the sauce became thick and pink. The pink, glossy sauce was the same color as Tra's vagina. After the sauce was finished, Kevin set it to very low heat to keep it warm, and some washed strawberries, hollowing them out. He took the bowl of hollowed strawberries, and fondue, and brought it over to his wife. She was still laying on her side, unconscious, and not moving. He moved her legs so that they were wide open, and he had full control. Kevin took a pitted strawberry, put it on the tip of his cock firmly, then plunged his strawberry tipped penis half-way into his wife, pulled out carefully so the strawberry wouldn't get stuck, then dipped the defiled strawberry in the fondue sauce, and set it on a plate to dry. Kevin did this 29 more times, making 30 fondue, vagina-strawberry flavored, covered strawberries that they could share. He ate one of the strawberries, and lost control. He spooned some of the fondue sauce onto her vagina and began to suck every last drop off. This sent Kevin into an animalistic state. He took the remaining fondue sauce, and drizzled it onto her tits. He stepped over her, onto the couch, and sandwiched his cock between his wife's ample breasts, slathered in strawberry sauce. He took hold of each breast, and pressed them together. Some strawberry sauce was displaced, and oozed between the crack in her breast, and the penis. The sauce made it extra slippery and easier for him to fuck his wife's tits. He moved her head into a position where he could mash his cock against her tits, while still getting the tip of his penis into her mouth. Kevin came on Tra's pale, sweaty face, and smacked her with his dick. Tra's mouth was wide open and dry, with her eyes rolled up. She was still breathing. Kevin walked to the side of the couch where his wife's head was, and stuck his dick in again, throating her until he could feel her lungs. He poked them, furiously, and his cock had been slathered in sticky saliva. He sat his wife up, and sat in the middle of the couch. Kevin hauled Tra over his cock, by moving her right leg over, then taking hold of her shoulder and pulling her into an up-right position. Tra's face hung low, still unable to move. He stayed silent for a minute, just holding his wife. He could hear her heart beat, and her breast heaving faintly. H e could also hear, and feel the blood from his wife's clitoris flush in against his cock. Tra's clitoris finally calmed down, and remained hard. He glided his fat dick between her lips below her waist, thrusting and scarring the sides of her vagina wall. The aphrodisiac wore off, and Kevin's energy was sapped. Kevin's penis ejaculated, and oozed out all over them and dripped onto the couch. There they both sat, on top of each other motionless, and naked. Soon enough, Kevin passed out with his cock still stuffed inside of her cringing, and contracting vagina. The contractions were still taking place after he had passed out, and massaged the dick, keeping it hard and erect for hours.


End file.
